


Druid in the Castle

by Marietta1995



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, but that's just because of the additional character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-07-15 16:18:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7229677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marietta1995/pseuds/Marietta1995
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was with a grin that Adela sang a happy little song in her mind as she strolled through the market, swinging her basket to and fro. Never in her wildest dreams did she expect someone to answer back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Adela had always admired the prowess of Camelot from the time she was a little girl. Her family had thought it odd but paid it little attention. After all, as a five year old, how was she to understand the the fear in her parents' eyes at the sight of the great kingdom? How was she to comprehend the simple truth of its views on all magical beings? How was she to know how dangerous it would be for her to even set foot past its looming walls?

It was quite simple, really. She simply couldn't understand. At least until now, that is.

The seventeen year old mindlessly began working on her daily chores in the kitchen, thinking back to the execution set earlier that morning. Her stomach churned as she thought of the poor man.

Killed for the simple use of magic.

Adela wondered for probably the thousandth time, what her family would think if they knew she were working as a servant in Camelot of all places. No doubt her mother would faint with worry. After all, this mighty kingdom was where people like her were brought to die.

Adela could only thank the stars that her magic was weak enough to not flare up at inopportune moments. King Uther wouldn't hesitate to have her head.

"Adela!" Called an agitated voice to her left, Edith the head cook. "We're running low on parsnips!"

The young woman jumped, looking over at the stout woman who tossed her a sack of coins.

"Go fetch a bustle from the market."

"Yes ma'am." She replied fumbling with the flying pouch as it hit her outstretched hands. She grimaced at the sight of it almost slipping between her fingers and falling into the boiling potatoes.

Edith pinched the bridge of her nose.

"And be careful, will ya?! I won't be giv'n out anymore if you lose it."

Adela merely sent a cheeky smile to the head cook before darting from the sweltering kitchen.

Being their errand girl did have its perks.

Adela hummed under her breath, carefully holding the bustle of parsnips in her arms. The town flurried around with excitement despite the gruesome execution earlier that day. She supposed it all had to do with the upcoming arrival of Lady Helen.

The noble was famous throughout all of the surrounding kingdoms for having the looks and voice of an angel. It was something she couldn't help but feel envy over.

Riches... beauty... A gorgeous talent... It was something a commoner like herself always dreamed of but never dared to hope for.

Honestly, a bumbling servant girl like herself had very little prospects to begin with. She understood that she'd live with little money, her sub-par looks, and if she was lucky, maybe even a man to love. And she was fine with that. Adela knew that her life would be as happy as any noble, just in a different sort of way.

So it was with a grin that she sung out in her head, ' _Parsnips, parsnips, lots and lots of parsnips!_ '

She never expected anyone to answer back.

' _Wait... What?_ '

Adela froze, turning to see if anyone was behind her. The voice sounded as if someone were standing right next to her, whispering into her ear. Yet the area she was walking through was surprisingly sparse.

If there wasn't- Adela's eyes widened as a second idea popped up into her head, something she hadn't done for years.

' _Er... Hello_?' She hesitantly called into her mind, feeling quite foolish. It's not like any other Druids would be foolish enough to come Camelot. Sure, they were a peaceful people, but that didn't make the lot of them stupid.

But then again, what did that say about her?

' _How are you doing that?_ ' The voice replied. It was male, that much Adela could tell. And it was very, very uncertain, almost panicky.

' _You're not Druid, are you?_ ' She tried to question nonchalantly, glancing around as if Uther would sprout up from the shadows screaming "Sorceress!".

Honestly, it was a valid concern.

' _No, I'm not._ ' The voice answered. ' _Are you?_ '

Adela chose not to answer that, cautiously picking her pace up once more.

' _Er- Are you still there?_ '

' _Who are you?_ ' She shot back, trying to cut off that line of conversation. The last thing she needed was a rumor to be spread around about a Druid hiding away in the castle. Who knew what this man, boy, maybe even a child (no, not a child, his voice was far too deep) would blurt out to his friends?

The response was hesitant, yet very guarded.

' _I don't think I want to tell you. And I'll take that pause as a yes. You are a Druid._ '

Adela struggled to keep a straight face as she passed through the castle's main courtyard, making a beeline towards the kitchens.

' _What, planning on ratting me out to his Highness?_ ' She shot back, stomach churning with nerves. ' _Have him and his Knights running around searching for some Druid girl?_ '

' _Are you mad?!_ ' He questioned incredulously in her mind. She could sense a sliver of humor weaving through his words. ' _Can you imagine how that conversation would go? 'Yes sire, I believe there's a Druid hidden somewhere in the castle. How do I know? Oh, because I have magic and have been talking to her in my head for the past few minutes!_ '

Adela flushed in embarrassment.

' _Sorry._ '

' _Right... So you really like parsnips, yeah?_ '

Adela's blush deepened as she realized what he was referring to.

' _I-they- I was getting parsnips for tonight's feast!_ '

' _Huh, so you work in the king's kitchens?_ '

Adela stumbled at his words.

' _I didn't- I mean- you weren't supposed to,_ ' she fumbled to find something to say before sighing. ' _Yes._ '

She hesitated before adding, ' _My name is Adela._ '

' _How do I know you aren't lying to me?_ ' He shot back lightly.

Adela's lips twitched.

' _You don't._ ' Was all she said as she continued her way through the castle. ' _And what shall I call you?_ '

She could almost hear the boy shrug through their mental link. There were load of names she could choose from; maybe something daring and adventurous, or cool and regal sounding. But, one name stood out from all the others, a name her mother used to tell stories about before she fell asleep each night.

' _How about Emrys? _'__

 _ _* * * *__

 _ _The next time Adela heard from Emrys, he was the one to contact her. However this time, it wasn't instigated through some stupid song about a vegetable.__

__' _Prince Arthur's a big-headed prat. It's a miracle he can even stand upright, with such an inflated ego like that._ ' He grumbled one day._ _

__Adela couldn't hold back the snort of laughter at the jibe. All the surrounding servants glanced at her apprehensively as she quickly ducked her head, face bright red._ _

__' _He's a royal prat, mind you._ ' She reminded him, trying to focus on her work of slicing up the potatoes. ' _He'll lock you up in the dungeons if he catches you saying that._ '_ _

__' _Already did that._ '_ _

__Adela's brows shot up._ _

__' _Really?_ '_ _

__' _Yeah, first day and everything._ '_ _

__' _What did you do?_ '_ _

__' _Nothing._ '_ _

__' _I sincerely doubt that._ '_ _

__Emrys' laughter echoed in her head for quite some time after that.__

 _ _* * * *__

 _ _' _Did you see it?_ ' Adela asked quietly, watching a castle guard dump a bucket of water on the stone platform, as if washing away the blood would wash away the atrocities that occurred there._ _

__' _See what?_ ' He replied almost immediately._ _

__' _The execution._ '_ _

__It took Emrys a few moments to reply._ _

__' _No, I'm cleaning his Royal Prattness' stables. It's nearly as bad as washing his socks._ ' He tried to joke._ _

__Had it been any other day, Adela would've been thrilled at the clues to his identity he'd just blatantly thrown in her face. But Adela merely hummed in acknowledgement, steadily gazing at the space the body had occupied minutes before. She wondered what they did with the sorcerers' remains after an execution._ _

__' _But you were there, weren't you?_ '_ _

__' _I knew her._ ' Adela said, finally turning away. ' _Not personally, but I'd seen her in the market a few times. She's the one that sold me the parsnips._ '_ _

__' _Parsnips, parsnips, lots and lots of parsnips._ ' He mimicked a bit too enthusiastically._ _

__Adela chuckled exasperatedly under her breath._ _

__' _Shut up._ '_ _

__It was only after a few minutes of silence that the young woman pushed away from the wall, thinking that their conversation was over. She skirted along the edge of the courtyard, wandering down the lower levels of the castle in some sort of daze until she heard Emrys voice in her ears once more._ _

__' _What's keeping you here?_ '_ _

__Adela halted in her steps, tilting her head to the side ever so slightly._ _

__' _I've always admired Camelot since I was young._ ' She stated softly. ' _It was big and beautiful and... I think that it has the potential to be something wonderful. Do you get what I mean?_ '_ _

__' _Unfortunately, I do._ ' His voice dropped to a murmur. ' _Arthur will make a great King one day. You know, once his head deflates just a little bit._ '_ _

__Adela smiled._ _

__' _You say that like it's possible._ ' She joked._ _

__' _Don't worry, I'm on it._ '__

 _ _* * * *__

 _ _"Excuse me?"_ _

__Adela glanced up from the potatoes she was currently mashing, finding a young man staring at her intently._ _

__It took all her willpower not to shy away from him. He was quite attractive, now that she thought of it, nothing like prince Arthur with his regal looks. But there was a gleam in his blue eyes that made her feel... Lighter all of a sudden._ _

__"Yeah?" She asked, hoping that her face wasn't beet red._ _

__"I need extra potatoes for his royal highness and ah-Edith?-said that I should come to you. Well no, she sort of pointed in this general direction."_ _

__It was then she noticed the empty bowl in his hands._ _

__"Right," she said, plucking the bowl from his fingers, "one moment."_ _

__Adela turned her back to the young man, pondering over his sarcastic use of the words 'his royal highness' as she shoveled some of the mashed mess she'd been making into the bowl. She'd hazard a guess that the prince had somehow managed to annoy the servant in some way. Odd..._ _

__"Here you go." She turned around, causing the young man, who'd taken to rocking on his heels while taking in the general area, to jump._ _

__"Ah, right. Thank you." He grinned sheepishly. "Now I can get that big ol' prat off my back for two seconds."_ _

__He spun in his heel, walking leisurely out of the kitchens while looking to be in no hurry at all. Had he looked back, he might have paused at the look of shock that crossed Adela's face._ _

__Prat. He'd called Prince Arthur a prat._ _

__' _Prince Arthur's a big-headed prat._ '_ _

__' _No, I'm cleaning his royal pratness' stables._ '_ _

___Prat._ _ _

__Adela was running to the other side of the kitchen before she knew what she was doing._ _

__"Edith!" She called breathlessly, catching the older woman by surprise._ _

__"My," she started, clutching at her heart. "What are you tryin' to do, missy? Strike me dead?"_ _

__Adela ignored the head cook, waving her hands impatiently._ _

__"Who was that?" She questioned maybe a bit too forcefully. "The one who asked for potatoes."_ _

__Edith grinned slyly at the girl._ _

__"Why, someone caught yer attention?"_ _

__If Adela's face wasn't red before. It surely was now._ _

__"Just answered the question." She hissed._ _

__Edith laughed heartily._ _

__"Oh calm yourself. That was Merlin, the prince's manservant." She said with a wicked gleam in her eyes. "He looks mighty agreeable, doesn't he."__

 _ _* * * *__

 _ _Emrys._ _

__Merlin._ _

__Prat._ _

__Adela couldn't sleep that night as she laid in her cot in the servants living quarters, eyes wide and staring at the dark ceiling._ _

__Could that boy actually be Emrys?_ _

__She'd never heard of anyone with the gall to call the crowned Prince of Camelot a prat out loud, no matter their thoughts on the matter. Everyone knew that it was a one way ticket to the dungeons, or even the stocks, if they were lucky. It was only Emrys, and apparently this Merlin as well._ _

__Although, if she were being honest with herself, she really wouldn't mind if the prince's manservant was her elusive Emrys._ _

__Adela groaned, throwing her arms over her head in exasperation._ _

__She only thought that because she somehow found that stick of a boy attractive. Had it been some random normal bloke, she'd have let it go easily, saving herself the trouble of lying to his face for years until he eventually realized her origins. But now that she realized there was a chance he could have magic himself, the idea of being with him was... Appealing._ _

__Adela sighed._ _

__That's just what it was, an idea, a fantasy. She didn't know this Emrys any more than he knew her. Any so called 'feelings' would be superficial at this point._ _

__Did that make her superficial?_ _

__She hoped not._ _

__' _Emrys?_ ' Adela called, a bit hesitantly, attempting to clear her mind of any stray thoughts. ' _Are you awake?_ '_ _

__The mumbled reply she got back was enough of an answer._ _

__' _Sorry, never mind. Er... Goodnight._ '_ _

__She laid in silence for almost a minute when she heard his reply, so quiet that Adela wondered if she'd imagined it at first._ _

__' _G'Night._ '__

 _ _* * * *__

 _ _' _Am I allowed to know what your actual name is, or am I going to have to keep calling you Emrys for the rest of my life?_ ' Adela tried asking nonchalantly one day, as if she were merely discussing the weather._ _

__The spluttering she heard in response told her it hadn't worked._ _

__' _Why do you want to know?_ ' He replied cautiously. ' _Its not like it's important._ '_ _

__' _I dunno. Maybe I'd just like to know who I'm talking to._ '_ _

__Emrys replied a few moments later, voice far quieter than before._ _

__' _Not yet._ '_ _

__But the underlying message was clear._ _

___Let me keep this secret._ _ _

__Adela didn't ask again.__

 _ _* * * *__

 _ _' _Why is the King having the castle searched for sorcerers?_ ' Adela asked tensely, as the Knights searched the kitchen. She kept her head bowed, focusing on slicing the pile of apples in front of her._ _

__Emrys reply was quick, almost too quick._ _

__' _I dunno. Maybe he's having a bad day?_ '_ _

__Had she not been keenly aware of the Knights behind her, she would have laughed._ _

__' _They're searching the kitchens right now. No doubt they'll be heading to our quarters next._ '_ _

__' _You don't have, you know, random magical items lying around, right?_ ' He asked, sounding uneasy._ _

__Adela scoffed in her head._ _

__' _Of course not._ ' She retorted lightly. ' _I'm not that stu- wait, do you?_ '_ _

__His reply nearly caused her to accidentally slice her finger from surprise as he muttered out something about a book of spells._ _

__' _Please tell me that book is hidden somewhere sa-_ '_ _

__Her thoughts were cut off as a strong hand came down on her shoulder._ _

__Adela started, knife falling to the table with a small clatter._ _

__' _What's wrong?_ ' Emrys asked in her mind._ _

__She didn't bother to respond. Panic twisted in her stomach as she turned to glance over her shoulder._ _

__A tall knight stood behind her, grim faced._ _

__' _Adela?_ ' Emrys' voice sounded tense now._ _

__"Can I help you?" Adela asked, voice wavering ever so slightly. She prayed he wouldn't notice._ _

__' _What's going on?_ ' Emrys persisted, voice pounding in her ears._ _

__The knight seemed to be considering something, glancing towards the others scouring through the cabinets, shifting pots and pans noisily._ _

__' _Adela!_ '_ _

__Adela blamed the nerves of the situation that caused her to say what she did next._ _

__' _Will you shut up for one second, Merlin! I need to concentrate._ '_ _

__Her head went deathly silent._ _

__Adela's stomach dropped as she realized what she just said._ _

__' _I didn't- I meant. Emrys, that's your name._ ' She tried to salvage the situation, before giving up. What's done is done. ' _I mean... Are you really Merlin?_ '_ _

__Nothing._ _

__"Can I have an apple?" A gruff voice said, interrupting the newest wave of anxiety that threatened to overtake her._ _

__Adela blinked, staring dumbly at the imposing knight of Camelot._ _

__He wanted an apple?_ _

__The knight scratched the back of his head, glancing to the side awkwardly._ _

__"We've been at this all day." He attempted to explain. "The lot of us are a bit famished."_ _

__As if to back up his statement, his stomach growled quite noticeably._ _

__Adela shook herself from her slight daze, pasting a smile to her face as she handed the thankful knight an apple. She brushed off his thanks and turned back to her work, continuing to slice the apples with shaky hands._ _

__She didn't try to talk to Mer-Emrys again until later that night, right before she fell asleep._ _

__' _I won't tell a soul._ ' She whispered, blinking sluggishly as she waited for a reply._ _

__It never came.__

 _ _* * * *__

 _ _Over the next few weeks Adela didn't hear from Merlin, or Emrys, or whoever the hell had been gabbing off in her head for the past month. And the absence left her far lonelier than she would have liked._ _

__Adela threw herself into her work, so much so that Edith was glowing with happiness from the increased efficiency in which she was getting food made._ _

__"Out with the old and in with the new, eh?" She'd tease her, while Adela would only smile._ _

__Right._ _

__There were a rare few times when she'd see him in the kitchens. He looked tense, on guard. Her heart sank as she realized having a complete and utter stranger know your life secret was probably maddening. Especially if one slip of her tongue could cause his death._ _

__She knew that for herself, having her magic kept a secret was strange, seeing as she'd grown up with people who not only encouraged the subject, but shared the talent itself. She doubted that Merlin had that luxury. For him, being non-Druid, he'd have to spend his entire life keeping a secret._ _

__Keep quiet or die._ _

__Adela realized that day that in a way, she held Merlin's fate in the palm of her hands. So maybe that's why she gave up trying to talk to him. She'd let him go._ _

__That was the right thing to do, right?_ _

__Adela really couldn't tell.__

 _ _* * * *__

 _ _A month after Adela made her resolve, she caught sight of him again. He was walking into the kitchen with far more ease. And the lightness in his face nearly tore her heart out._ _

__So when he came over asking for more potatoes, she didn't say a word._ _

__She didn't speak, didn't look him in the eye as she focused on keeping her hands from shaking as his fingers brushed against hers while passing the bowl._ _

__Adela handed the bowl to the manservant and simply turned back to work._ _

__She didn't relax until the sound of his footsteps faded away.__

 _ _* * * *__

 _ _' _I'm sorry._ ' Emrys voice came one day._ _

__Adela didn't know what to do, what to say for fear of messing it up once more._ _

__So she said nothing.__

 _ _* * * *__

 _ _Adela never thought that Edith's request for her to pick herbs would fix everything, in the end._ _

__She strode through the forest, lightly swinging the wicker basket in her hands to and fro with each step. It was incredibly peaceful that day. The air seemed to hum as the chilled autumn breeze caused orange and red leaves to flutter to the ground like rain._ _

__Adela watched with wide eyes, a lazy smile creeping onto her face._ _

__Autumn had always been her favorite season._ _

__The young woman set her half-filled basket to the ground, laughing as a particularly strong gust shook the trees overhead, causing more leaves to rain down._ _

__Adela threw out her arms, spinning and twirling and dancing from spot to spot as if she was a leaf. She closed her eyes, imagining dancing in the air, feeling absolutely weightless. And for a moment, she really did._ _

__But then a snarl ripped through the silence._ _

__Adela froze, stiffly turning towards the source. For a moment, all she could take in were its eyes, those sharp eyes which locked onto her own. Her heart pounded at the wild look in the beast's gaze, one that told her to start running._ _

__Now._ _

__Adela spun on her heel, hitching her skirt and sprinting through the trees as fast as her feet could carry her. Her mind was muddled with fear as the pounding of paws upon the dirt roared in her ears. She didn't know what to do, how to stop this _thing_._ _

__But trees whipping past in her peripheries gave her an idea to buy her some time._ _

__Adela launched herself at the nearest tree, clawing at its branches in an effort to pull herself out of the beast's reach. Her hand caught the branch nearest to her and immediately, her feet braced themselves against the trunk as she began to clamber up the tree._ _

__If she'd had another three seconds, she would have made it too._ _

__Adela let out a piercing scream as large claws caught the skirt of her dress, yanking her down effortlessly. She fell to the ground in a heap and tried to scramble backwards. Her mind was screaming out different plans, different impossible ideas to get her away from danger. She didn't want to die, not like this._ _

__This wasn't how any of this was supposed to end._ _

__The claws that pushed her flat on her back, digging into her shoulders, said otherwise._ _

__Adela's body fell limp from fear, blinking rapidly at the monster above her. It was an enormous wolf, nearly the size of a horse. She watched as it eyed her, the pure bloodlust making her shiver._ _

__' _I don't want to die._ ' She called out in her mind shakily. ' _Please, not like this._ '_ _

__The beast roared, rearing back its head as it prepared to go for the kill._ _

__And Adela exploded._ _

__A wave of magic, so raw, so uncontained, bursted from her body, sending the beast crashing back into a cluster of trees with a deafening crack. Adela scrambled to her feet, knees shaking so badly that she could barely stand. Her vision wavered, black spots invading her sight._ _

__She didn't hear the insistent yelling inside her head._ _

__Blood roared in her ears as she watched the beast pick itself up, shaking its head as if its ears were filled with water._ _

__But then its mind seemed to clear and the beast's sharp gaze turned to her once more._ _

__' _I'm so tired._ ' She whispered in her mind, not feeling the strength to move._ _

__She could barely even stand._ _

__Was this how she was going to go, not by old age or even one of Uther's sorcerer hunts, but out in the woods where no one would find her body? Maybe Edith would grow worried… no, it was more likely that she'd be upset, thinking that she was slacking off again._ _

__A choked sob slipped through Adela's lips._ _

__If only she knew._ _

__So it was with tense shoulders and a quivering lip that Adela waited for the beast to spring once more, bracing herself for the impending pain._ _

__' _I'm so, so sorry._ ' She called out to Emrys._ _

__The answer she'd expected was not a sharp crack and a strangled yelp._ _

__Adela opened her eyes as a puff of wind blew her hair back, mind trying to comprehend the scene in front of her. The beast was trapped under a newly fallen tree, limp and unmoving._ _

__It felt like days before she could move again._ _

__She placed one foot behind her, intently keeping her eyes on the monstrous wolf._ _

__It was dead._ _

__Adela let out a breath as any strength she had left in her body fled. Her vision titled and for a moment, she grimaced at the impending collision with the forest floor._ _

__But a pair of arms caught her, guiding her numb body to the floor with care. Adela barely had a moment to realize that the tree hadn't naturally just fallen over, eyes snapping upward as her vision began to dim._ _

__Her eyes met a familiar blue pair that made her feel lighter in a moment. So much lighter than she'd felt in weeks. She slumped against the young man tiredly._ _

__' _Merlin._ '__

 _ _* * * *__

 _ _It took a total of two seconds after she woke for Adela to realize she'd been taken to the court physician._ _

__She'd ended up there quite a few times over the past few years she'd stayed in Camelot, maybe once every few months. The last time she'd been there was... Well a few weeks before the whole 'mind buddy' thing began with Merlin._ _

__Adela sighed from her position on the cot she'd been set out on, pushing herself into a sitting position. She almost immediately regretted it._ _

__Her limbs were sore, her shoulders burning, and her head... Bloody hell, it felt like someone had taken a mace to it._ _

__Adela glanced down at her arms, peppered with small scratches here and there, but nothing life threatening. It wasn't until her eyes moved upward that she cringed._ _

__It seemed that wolf had done more damage to her than she thought._ _

__She could see the bandages plastered to the tops of her shoulders, red marring the fabric of her sleeves. The young woman shivered as the memory of what had happened flashed in her mind._ _

__Claws tearing her down from the tree, digging into her shoulders as it held her down, gaze so feral, so hungry-_ _

__"Are you alright?"_ _

__Adela flinched, twisting to see Merlin sitting on the steps of the stairs, watching her with a concerned gaze._ _

__It took a few moments for Adela to answer his question, mind racing in an attempt to put everything together._ _

__It was Merlin who'd saved her. Merlin who'd knocked the tree down onto the beast._ _

__"Yeah." She murmured, turning to face him "Thank you for helping me. That was you, wasn't it?"_ _

__Merlin's gaze was unwavering, she could feel his stare boring into the side of her head._ _

__"What would you say if I told you that Prince Arthur was a prat?"_ _

__Adela smiled, gaze flickering to her hands folded in her lap. Hope welled up within her._ _

__"He's a royal prat, mind you." She echoed from all that time ago._ _

__Her eyes flickered to Merlin once more, catching that familiar glint in his eyes._ _

__"I don't think we've been properly introduced." He said, grinning cheekily. "I'm Merlin."_ _

__The young woman held his gaze, inwardly wonder struck at the sudden weight that seemed to lift off her lungs._ _

__"And I'm Adela."_ _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adela didn't try to put a name to what she felt for Merlin. But that didn't stop her from wondering if he felt similarly.

"Adela, help the oaf, would ya?"

Adela glanced up from her work, eyes widening as she saw Edith towing Merlin towards her area. The sight of his stunned expression would have been comical if it weren't for the smirk on the older woman's face.

Adela flushed.

_He looks mildly agreeable, doesn't he?_

"Now just ask her laddie, I'm a busy woman!" Edith griped. "Can't be bothered by requests for help all day."

"Uh-er okay." Merlin said confusedly as the woman walked off.

Adela pretended not to see the wink the older woman had sent her way.

"Alright, how can I help you?" She asked lightly, trying not to laugh at the boy.

_'I won't be forgetting that any time soon.'_

Merlin groaned, rubbing his hands tiredly over his face.

"I just asked her for an extra loaf of bread." He muttered. "Next thing I knew, she was dragging me off to you!"

Adela tried to shoot the young man a confused look, even though she knew what exactly had been going through the head cook's mind.

"But I'm mashing the potatoes." She replied, waving her hand at the boiling pot beside her.

"Exactly!"

Adela laughed, shaking her head.

"Let's go get you a loaf of bread then. No doubt for Arthur, right?"

Merlin hummed in approval.

"The royal prat threw the first one at me."

"What'd you say?"

"Nothing!"

Adela smirked, grabbing his wrist and leading him through the busy mess that was the castle kitchens.

_'Why's your face so red?'_ He asked offhandedly, focusing on dodging the bustling servants rushing back and forth.

If possible, Adela's face burned brighter.

_'I dunno.'_ She thought rather quickly, hoping the subject would be dropped.

_'Are you sick?'_ He questioned. _'That'd explain why your hand is shaking.'_

Adela dropped his wrist immediately, veering off to the bread-maker's corner and snatching up a loaf.

"Here." She said, passing the loaf over.

Merlin barely glanced at the bread in his hands, still staring at her intently.

_'Maybe you're coming down with a cold.'_ He offered helpfully.

_'Maybe.'_ She bit down on her lip, avoiding his gaze in any way possible.

_'Have you been feeling tired lately?'_

"I'm fine!" Adela burst out, covering her mouth with a squeak as some servants glanced their way.

Merlin looked a bit sheepish.

"Sorry." He murmured, rubbing the back of his neck. "I'd better get this to his royal Pratness."

Adela waved him off with a small smile, turning to head back to her station. She didn't relax till she saw him pass through the main entrance.

Adela moaned into her hands, covering her face in embarrassment. There was no way she'd ever tell Merlin that her blush was because of him.

* * * * * * *

Adela supposed that it served her right, getting sick the week after the blushing incident.

Edith had long sent her back to her chambers, even though it was only the morning. Adela's nose had been bright red and her voice hoarse, her hacking coughs making everyone cringe.

But as she laid back in her bed and tried to drift off, the noise from the kitchens became maddening. Which was why she found herself curled up on one of Gauis' extra cots.

The old court physician had given her a potion, not a remedy by far, but something to ease the headache pounding away at her brain. She'd nearly cried when he offered her a the cot to rest until the madness in the kitchens winded down, thanking him profusely. But Gaius brushed it off. He'd been about to see to King Uther anyways. It seemed that Adela wasn't the only one suffering from an illness that day.

But she couldn't bring herself to care, not when the peace and quiet of the physician's chamber enveloped her, lulling the ill girl to sleep.

* * * * * * *

Adela woke up as a hand gently brushed against her forehead, feeling for a temperature. She leaned into the cold touch, eliciting quite an unmanly yelp from the hand's occupant.

Adela didn't bother to open her eyes, a small smile spreading on her chapped lips.

_'Hello Merlin.'_

The young man chuckled in response, moving to brush some stray pieces of hair from her face. Adela thanked the stars she was ill, otherwise her face would've resembled a tomato.

_'You're sick.'_ Merlin said smartly.

She weakly laughed in her head, rolling so she could face the young man sitting in the edge of her cot. She opened her eyes, blinking rapidly as Merlin's amused face came into focus.

"Hello." Was all he said.

Adela groaned, burying her face into the pillow Gaius had provided for her.

"You know, smothering yourself won't solve anything." He laughed.

Adela didn't bother with a reply, curling in on herself ever so slightly.

Merlin's voice was far less amused this time around.

"Are you cold?" Her murmured, eying the thin blanket she was using.

The young woman considered lying and telling Merlin she was fine. Gaius had already been kind enough to offer her a place to rest. She didn't want to overstep herself.

But the look in Merlin's eyes destroyed any notions she had of lying. Adela nodded her head.

She watched as the boy smiled slightly, vision growing blurry as he stood from cot walking away.

She didn't remember passing out once more.

* * * * * * *

The stormy nights reminded Adela of her family.

She stood at one of the seemingly random castle windows, watching the rain pelt against the glass. A storm had been brewing all week, and finally, the worst had come.

She watched the townspeople sprinting into cover, desperate to escape the downpour. Some were grinning, others outright laughing. And then there was a couple dancing, singing merry tunes as they spun through the frigid water.

A wistful smile lit up Adela's face. Oh, how she wished that could be her down there, twirling and laughing with someone she could claim as her own. It didn't have to be a romantic love, she reasoned. No that would be far to presumptuous for her to even hope for. It could be the love of a dear friend for all she cared.

Anything, as long as it drowned out the memory of screams that rang through her head.

* * * * * * *

One day while gathering herbs in the forest, Adela caught Merlin using magic.

It was a simple spell, one that revitalized a plant in a single breath. She watched his lips twitch and eyes flash gold; how the wilted plant in question, a scarlet poppy, perked up between his fingers.

Adela was amazed to see the spell performed perfectly.

But that didn't stop her stomach from twisting from fear, eyes darting around the clearing to see if anyone else had witnessed his display. She thanked the stars in heaven that it was only to two of them hidden in those woods.

Yet, it was only when Adela caught the look of innocent peace on his face that her nerves finally settled. She couldn't help but stare from the way his eyes lit up as he twirled the flower between his fingers. It felt as if he were glowing as bright as the sun.

And all she could do was bask in his warmth.

* * * * * * *

_'What happened to your family?'_

Adela stopped mashing the potatoes in front her, hands frozen stiff as her mind cried for her to lie. Lies were a beautiful thing, weren't they? She could craft him a story of a happy camp of druids singing happily in the forest, all somewhere Uther couldn't touch.

It was a shame she couldn't stomach it.

So she told him. She told him the story of the little druid girl who woke up in the dead of night to the sounds of soldiers marching on her home.

* * * * * * *

Adela didn't try to put a name to what she felt for Merlin. But that didn't stop her from wondering if he felt similarly.

Did his heart beat faster when she entered the room? Did his stomach flutter at the sight of one of her smiles? Did he silently wish for time to freeze whenever she laughed, just to enjoy the warmth of it?

She wasn't sure if she really wanted to know.

A few weeks later, a sliver of hope wormed its way into her heart as she lightly brushed her fingers against a small bundle of poppies left non-conspicuously on her cot.

Never had Adela's cheeks hurt from so much smiling.

* * * * * * *

The first time Adela attempted to alter her appearance using magic, she failed… or succeeded, depending on who you asked.

Adela tried to walk as confidently as possible across the courtyard, flinching ever so slightly every time she caught sight of the bows and curtsies sent her way. Her jaw was clenched, shoulders tensed as she cornered Merlin in an abandoned corridor.

"Merlin." She hissed quickly, noting that her voice hadn't changed along with her appearance. "I need your help!"

The look on Merlin's face would have caused her to laugh if she wasn't so busy panicking. But even still, she made sure to etch the image of his gaping face in her mind.

Honestly, Adela still wasn't sure how she managed to turn herself into a perfect replica of the crowned prince.

* * * * * * *

It only took Adela a glance at Lady Morgana's face to know that even if there wasn't any chance of Uther aiding Merlin's mother and her village, the King's ward would not back down.

That, however, didn't make it any less nerve-wracking as she followed the woman and her maid-servant out of the Great Hall.

"Lady Morgana." She called, cursing herself for the slight quaver in her voice.

The noblewoman halted, turning gracefully to heed her. Adela felt a stab of envy towards the woman's effortless beauty. Maybe Merlin would- that wasn't what was important at the moment. She squashed down her pettiness, squaring her shoulders in an effort to appear calm.

She hoped the wouldn't notice her shaking hands.

"Pardon my intrusion," Adela started, watching the King's ward carefully, "but I have a question, if you'd be willing to hear it, my lady."

Morgana tilted her head, curiosity dancing in her glacial eyes. Adela sincerely hoped that was a good thing.

"You may ask." She said warmly.

Adela nodded, clutching her skirt in an attempt to calm herself.

"It may not be my place, but I was wondering if you plan to aid Ealdor."

The curiosity in her eyes grew.

"And if I am?" Morgana questioned lightly.

Adela took a deep breath.

"Then I'd like to offer whatever aid I can."

Morgana merely smiled.

* * * * * * *

Adela fidgeted in the outfit Gwen had provided for her.

They needed to travel light and quickly, in order to get to Ealdor as fast as possible. So that meant no dresses. Only tunics and men's trousers.

It felt unnatural to say the least. But the material was soft compared to her worn, ratty dresses. And… there was another perk to the trousers as well.

She never knew Merlin could get so flustered.

* * * * * * *

When Merlin came to sit by her near their little fire, Adela couldn't help but notice the odd look on his face.

 _'What's wrong?'_ She called out into her head, not sure if this was something he could voice out loud.

A small smile crossed Merlin's face.

_'My mother doesn't think I should tell you about my magic yet.'_

Adela's lips twitched.

_'I'll do my best to act surprised when you finally get around to it then.'_

Her heart leapt upon hearing his small chuckle. He'd been far more serious than she'd ever seen him before. Which was justifiable of course.

But sill, she missed his smile.

* * * * * * *

When they first arrived in Ealdor, a raid was already underway.

And it was utter chaos.

Adela skirted the edge of the crowd, hoping to catch someone unaware. But luck wasn't on her side as a rather brutish looking man charged her way.

Her heart pounded, hands shook. And suddenly, she felt like a foolish child in far too deep over her head. She scampered behind one of the village huts, knowing full well that the thug was following her.

_'Adela, where are you?!'_

Merlin's panicked words were enough to knock her out of her harried daze. She was there for a reason, to help Ealdor. Her grip on the sword tightened.

Adela lunged towards the man as fast as she could, sweeping her sword in an arc. The man stumbled backwards with a surprised grunt. He no doubt thought she was a beginner who'd never held a sword in her life.

And he'd be correct.

Adela mentally ran over the instructions Gwen had given her before they'd departed. But instructions were nothing compared to real-life experience. So with desperation, she tried to parry the comeback slices with her blade.

She never saw the fist swing her way.

Pain exploded in her face as her head snapped to the side, sending the young woman sprawling to the ground. Adela rolled over in time to see the sword inching towards her neck. The gruesome smirk on his face was enough to make her shiver in fear.

This man… He'd show her no mercy.

So Adela thanked her lucky stars when the sound of metal impacting flesh sounded, causing the thug to stumble forward. She wasted no time on scrambling to her feet, slashing the man across the abdomen.

The thug fell.

Adela took deep, calming breaths, glancing up at her savior.

Hunith.

_'Adela?!'_

Hunith stepped over to her, frowning as she prodded her sore cheek, a motherly glint in her eyes.

_'Don't worry, Merlin. Everything's alright.'_

* * * * * * *

"I just didn't fit in anymore. I wanted to find somewhere that I did."

"Had any luck?"

"I'm not sure yet."

* * * * * * *

It was a tight fit in Hunith's house.

Adela tried not to twitch as Arthur and Merlin finished up their little talk. There wasn't much room in the little home. So despite the protests of the others, she'd chosen settled on floor, leaving Hunith's bed to Gwen and Morgana.

She didn't expect Merlin to be mere inches away from her, in the end.

Adela tried to focus on her breathing, rather than fact that if she rolled over just smidge, she'd run into his back.

_'Adela?'_

Adela jumped, accidentally jerking her foot against something hard. She bit her lip in an attempt not to cry out.

The rustling behind her, however, stole her attention away from her throbbing toes.

Adela rolled over to see Merlin faced towards her, brows pulled together.

_'Did you just kick a crate?'_

Adela hoped he wouldn't be able to see the blush rushing to her face.

His smirk said otherwise.

_'You startled me.'_ She accused.

Merlin's amusement echoed in her head for a few seconds, only to cut off the moment his eyes zeroed in on her sore cheek.

Hesitantly, he lifted his fingers to her face.

_'It's bruised.'_ He murmured gently, fingers skimming against her skin lightly.

Adela nodded wordlessly.

_'Does it hurt?'_

Adela bit her lip, raising her hand to grab his.

_'It's fine.'_ She whispered, trying to ignore how her heart was threatening to beat its way out of her chest. Instead, she focused on pulling his fingers away, placing them on the floor between the two of them. _'It's not that bad.'_

Merlin's blue eyes remained locked onto hers, rearranging their hands so their fingers were interlocked.

_'Thank you for doing this.'_

Adela smiled softly.

_'I wouldn't have missed it for the world.'_

* * * * * * *

"You like him, don't you?"

Adela flinched at Hunith's all knowing gaze.

Prince Arthur had just adjourned the session of combat training for the day, leaving everyone to rest up for the battle ahead of them come the next day. Adela had opted to aid Hunith with the their next meal, trying to ignore the thick air of nerves that seemed to descend upon the village .

However, any worries over the oncoming skirmish were dissolved the moment Hunith opened her mouth.

"Don't think I haven't seen the way you look at him." She smiled softly. "It's a bit obvious, really."

Adela flushed red.

"I-he's-," she took a deep breath, keeping her gaze focused on food she was preparing. "I've never met another person like Merlin. He's a big goof sometimes but not many men in Camelot can be as compassionate as he's proven to be."

Adela could feel Hunith's gaze fixed on her.

"And one day, I hope he'll feel the way that I do about him."

They prepared the food in silence for a moment.

"What…" Hunith paused, reconsidering her question for a moment. "What is your view on magic?"

Adela's breath caught and for a moment, she fell quiet.

"I…" Her hands gripped the spoon she'd been stirring with tightly before focusing on the woman beside her. "I'm not exactly unbiased on the subject."

Adela watched as Hunith's eyes grew larger in understanding, uttering out in a small voice.

"You have…" She trailed off, but the meaning was clear.

Adela hesitated a moment before pushing her sleeve past up past her forearm revealing an intricate design that stood out against her pale skin.

"Druid…" Hunith breathed, gently pushing Adela's sleeve down.

Adela nodded a bit jerkily.

"I won't hurt him." She whispered quietly, a tight feeling in her chest. "And I won't let them find out about his magic. I promise."

It took a moment for the shock to fade from Hunith's face, replaced by a small smile and warm eyes. The woman returned to her cooking, but not before getting a few last words in.

"Thank you."

* * * * * * *

Adela found herself sitting outside in the middle of the night, arms wrapped around her shaky knees.

There wasn't a cloud in the velvety sky, the moon shining brightly amongst the canopy of stars. The villagers had retired to bed long ago, leaving the village to look almost hauntingly empty. And with the chorus of crickets filling the chilly air, Ealdor never looked more peaceful.

It was hard to believe that they would be preparing for battle at sunrise.

Adela buried her head into her knees, attempting to ward off the numerous images flashing through her head.

Screaming villagers rushing around in fright… the sight of terrified children peering from doorways, watching their parents with wide eyes… the rush of cold steel speeding towards her neck…

Adela let out a shaky breath, tightening her grip around her folded legs.

She hoped it would turn out alright.

* * * * * * *

And everything was going wonderfully, or at least as much as a battle of that nature could.

That's what Adela thought before the arrow.

She'd been fighting off another one of the invaders, thrusting her sword at the man before knocking him out with a swift blow. The screams and sound of metal hitting metal rung in her ears and breathing heavily, she turned to find others. However, she didn't manage to take a single step before the oddest sound hit her ears, accompanied by an intense burning sensation in her abdomen.

The cries of battle dimmed and the world slowed as Adela looked down. She nearly gagged at the sight of the shaft sticking from right below her ribs.

Her knees began to lock, hands trembling. Adela's head snapped up, eyes searching for one person amongst the fighters.

_'Merlin?'_

But she was already falling.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Parsnips, parsnips, lots and lots of parsnips!"

Adela woke to the roaring whistle of wind rushing around her. 

Branches were snapping under the mighty gale, woman and men alike screaming off towards the village. Adela twitched at the sound and that movement alone nearly pitched herself back into unconsciousness. 

It felt as if she were _burning_.

The young druid gritted her teeth as she struggled to lift her head, catching sight of the jagged shaft sticking from her abdomen. Her eyes widened, her breaths coming out in harsh gasps.

She had to fix this.

Adela sent a haphazard glance around the area, praying internally that no one was there to witness her. The men she'd been diverting away from the children when she'd been struck seemed to have pulled back the moment she'd fallen. And thank the gods, because now she could-

Adela let her head drop against the dry brush beneath her, lifting a shaky hand to the arrow. A breathy whine slipped through her lips as her hand accidentally jostled the piece of wood, black spots erupting in her vision. But she could only take a deep breath, closing her eyes in an effort to concentrate.

Adela remember what to do. It was something her mother had made an effort to teach her from the moment she could read. After all, as the camp's healer, Adela supposed it was her mother's duty to pass on as much medical knowledge to her children.

For an insane moment, she wondered if the camp had never been raided, maybe she would have become…

Adela pushed the thoughts away, drawing her brows together in concentration. There was a way she could get out of this, but only barely. It'd only work if she managed to keep her wits about. 

So with a silent whisper and flash of gold eyes, the arrow disintegrated beneath her touch.

Almost immediately, Adela's hands pushed down on her wound.

A sharp cry slipped through her chapped lips, and immediately, she fought the urge to curl up on her side. These next moments were crucial, evident enough from the slick feeling of blood spreading through her fingers. It wasn't a surprise that she was bleeding so intensely. She'd seen soldiers and druids alike pass from similar wounds. She only needed to stop the flow if she had any chances of surviving this.

So seconds later, Adela found herself plunging into her already waning reserves of magic in a desperate attempt to heal herself.

But the sky was darkening, her breaths shortening. The young druid struggled to grasp onto the pain beneath her fingers, as if that would somehow would ground her. But her ears were buzzing, vision wavering and-

Adela fell unconscious once more.

* * * * * * * * *

Adela woke to the smell of smoke.

The young woman blinked sluggishly at the night sky, struggling to piece together what had happened. Almost immediately she remembered it all. The screams of defiant villagers, the rushing of wind, the feel of blood slipping between her fingertips...

Adela shot up, only reaching half way before her muscles locked and sent her back to the ground. She tried again with the same result, and it became clear that the most she'd be able to do was shake where she laid. 

Adela tried to calm herself, eyes flashing from side to side in a panicked fashion. She didn't know what had happened, where she was, and...

_'Merlin?'_ Adela asked almost hesitantly, eyes landing on a familiar figure sitting near a small fire.

Instantaneously, the young warlock flinched and swiveled around to meet her eyes.

Adela could feel the overwhelming relief in voice as he scrambled her way.

_'Hey it's okay.'_ He whispered in her mind, _'You're fine- or... well, you're going to be fine. I promise.'_

Merlin settled beside her, smoothing her hair away from her face with a trembling hand. Adela watched him carefully, eyelids feeling inexplicably heavy.

_'Are you?'_

Merlin cocked his head to the side, brows drawn together in concern.

_'What?'_

Adela tried to smile, but it felt more like a grimace.

_'Are you alright?'_

Seconds passed before Merlin let out a shaky laugh, smiling a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

_'Of course.'_ He hesitated for a moment. _'We won against Cenred.'_

This time Adela did manage a smile.

_'Good.'_

The pair sat in silence, Adela carefully lifting a hand to touch her stomach. She winced as it came across the wounded area. But instead of the bloody mess she'd expected, her fingers remained dry as they brushed over her stiff tunic.

Merlin glanced to the side, seemingly becoming fixated at the sight of the fire once more.

_'We didn't notice you were missing at first.'_ He stated somberly. _'So much was happening at the time. We'd barely won the battle, and then there was Will…'_

Adela blinked exhaustively at the young warlock, waiting as he sighed. 

_'Morgana was the one who went looking for you. She'd gone off without us for a few minutes and came rushing back. Didn't say a thing before dragging along Arthur and I and…'_ He paused for a beat. _'You were so pale.'_

Adela raised her hand once more. But as she tried to maneuver it towards his, her brain refused to comply. It fell to her side.

_'I'm sorry-'_ She started to whisper.

However, the feeling of Merlin's hand reaching for her own caused her to falter, her heart-rate increasing dramatically at the sight of him bringing the back of her hand to his lips.

"Don't apologize." He whispered against her skin, making that the first time she'd heard him speak out loud since she woken. "You came to help my mother and I. There's no way I can repay you for that."

Adela smiled, ignoring how heated her face felt at the moment.

"Well, I've always wanted wanted a unicorn." She whispered jokingly. "If you can get me one of those, we can call it even."

Merlin's smile was blinding.

* * * * * * *

Adela was rushed to Gaius the moment they set foot in Camelot. The old man bustled around and was quick to clean the wound on her stomach. She'd been lucky, from what she'd gathered of the old man's mutterings while he worked. Apparently she'd managed to stop the bleeding with her spell as she intended. Had she waited another minute, she might not have been so lucky.

Now the only threat that remained was infection.

Although, Adela doubted that there'd be any worry of that while she was in Gaius' hands. The man really was a miracle-worker, even without the use of magic. So within the next, she was returned to her quarters, under strict instructions that she kepts her time out of bed to a minimum.

Merlin popped in whenever he could spare a moment. After all, being the manservant of the prince was no easy job. Adela was amazed that he even found time to return even once. Of course the visits were short. But every time, the young woman found herself fascinated with the young warlock's facial expressions as he talked, eyes flickering to his lips every so often.

Her hand still tingled in the place he'd kissed her the night after they'd left Ealdor and suddenly, she couldn't help but wonder what it'd feel like if he kissed her properly.

But before she had time to worry over that startling change, Adela noticed that Merlin was acting a bit strangely.

She didn't know when it started, only that suddenly, the young warlock refused to look her in the eye. Their gazes would meet for a second before he turned away, seemingly finding something that required his complete and utter attention on the opposite side of the room.

Adela tried not to worry much about the development, as she wasn't a giant fan of eye-contact herself.But then his visits grew shorter and shorter before any sight of the boy became rare event in itself.

Adela grew worried that she'd done something wrong, spending most days trying to figure out what had happened. She didn't even dare to call him through her mind, afraid that the attempt would be outright rejected.

So she spent the remainder of her bed-rest curled on her side, silently waiting for the next time Merlin would show up once more.

Adela sincerely wished that he would.

* * * * * * * *

The day Adela was no longer confined to her bed, it was pouring in Camelot.

The young woman wasted no time as stepped out into the courtyard, relishing the feel of the chilled raindrops splattering across her face. After weeks and weeks of sitting in her cot, the chill of the air felt refreshing while she stretched her legs.

Most people would start slow and get used to walking again in her position. After all, it'd taken ages for her to even make it that far.

But Adela grew up with the knowledge that she was far from normal.

So she danced.

Adela skipped out in the middle of the courtyard, surrounded by a few couples who'd gotten similar ideas. Her arms were raised, face turned towards the storming sky as she spun, relishing the feeling of her slick hair spilling from her head-wrap, whipping around her in an attempt to match her movements.

All her fears and worries seemed to ease with each spin, each step. So Adela grinned and sang and…

Tripped.

Adela's ankle bent and almost instantly, she lost her already precarious balance. Part of her mind winced at the idea of what was coming. Pain and a fair dose of humiliation…

She never expected the hands that shot out to steady her.

Adela's head snapped up, and with a small gasp, she found herself standing in front of a slightly waterlogged Merlin.

It wasn't his presence that particularly surprised her. No, Merlin always had had the talent of turning up in unexpected places. What Adela found so shocking was that for the first time in weeks, the young warlock was looking her in the eye.

And she couldn't fathom why there was so much determination written clearly in the set of his face.

They stood there for a moment, Adela trying to catch her breath, before Merlin's hands moved from her shoulders, trailing gently up her neck until they cupped her cheeks.

Adela's breath hitched.

"What-" was all that she was able to get out before he leaned forward, brushing his lips lightly against hers.

Adela could barely form a coherent thought, eyes wide and searching as he backed away. The kiss had only lasted a moment. But that in itself was enough to set her brain on fire, effectively making sure that all she could think of was how soft the boy's lips were.

Merlin glanced away sheepishly, the tiniest hint of guilt painted across his face.

'Thought I'd wait before you could properly punch me.' Was all he said, nervously glancing up to meet her gaze once more.

Suddenly, Merlin's odd behavior made sense. That whole time when he'd come to visit, he wanted to…

"Oh, you prat." Adela breathed before grasping his shirt and pulling him closer, pressing her lips firmly to his once more.

All around them, the other dancing couples had paused for a moment to watch, giggling and whistling at the spectacle.

Merlin and Adela paid them no mind.

* * * * * * *

It was to Arthur's chagrin that Merlin ended up being the first to wed. In fact, the bloody idiot never let the crowned prince forget it.

Never mind that he was the king. Merlin thought it was simply delightful that he'd found the love of his life quicker than him, spouting off something about the different in character, or some other shite.

It was after those remarks that earned Merlin a week of mucking out the stables. 

Yet despite his grumblings, there was a part of Arthur, a small part mind you, that looked at the kind kitchen help and his bumbling manservant and couldn't help but think…

_'This must be what 'happily ever after' looks like.'_

* * * * * * *

Merlin decided, upon entering a small grocery store in the middle of London, that the lack of technology in Camelot had been a blessing. There'd been no inane focus on social media, no games to distract yourselves from the company of others, and definitely _no bloody princes texting him every five seconds._

Merlin knew that he shouldn't be too upset. After all, Arthur had only recovered his memories of Camelot the night before. And needless to say, the prince had many questions pertaining to certain events.

Like the newfound knowledge of Merlin's magical powers.

Merlin couldn't smother his grin as he pulled out his phone, flipping through his notifications. He'd waited so long for this moment, so long for his friends to return. And here they were: the knights, Gwen, and even Morgana (although Merlin was keeping a careful eye on the clueless young sorceress).

In fact, that was why he was at the grocery store in the first place. In true kingly fashion, Arthur had decided that it was time for a 'feast' (as the prat had put it) to celebrate all of he and his friends' reunion. So, with the money he'd nicked from Arthur's wallet, he needed to buy enough food for everyone the night.

An annoying voice in the back of his head reminded him of the fact that not _everyone_ would be there, and that was all it took for the glowing smile on his face to fade as quickly as it came.

Merlin silenced his phone before sticking it back in his pocket, reaching for the leather cord around his neck. For what seemed to be the millionth time that week, the not-so-young warlock silently glanced down at the two rings that hung there; one a plain gold band with intricate swirls that lined the sides, and another a delicate golden ring wreathed with red rubies.

He remembered that late winter where he worked with Gwen during the day and poured over magical texts at night, trying to find a way to craft the perfect ring for _her_. In the end, it had been Arthur who'd given him the materials to make it in the first place, going about it in a perfectly prattish manner.

But the look on her face when he slipped the fine piece of jewelry onto her finger was one he'd never forget.

Merlin flinched at the realization that he had yet to tell Arthur that she'd passed shortly after him, that he managed to lose two of the most important people in his life within months of one another…

Merlin shook his head, taking a deep breath as he slipped the rings back under his scarf (the same red as his neckerchief, of course).

It was a happy day. And he had food to buy. So the warlock pulled out his phone once more, quickly finding the list Arthur had provided for him.

First off was-

"Parsnips, parsnips, lots and lots of parsnips!"

Merlin froze, nearly dropping his phone into a pile of apples. He spun towards the source of the song, heart beating wildly. And after one second, and then two, he saw. _He saw._

It was her.

A million thoughts raced through his mind in that fraction of a second. Part of him wanted to call her over with all the joy and confusion that was currently warring in his mind. Part of him want to smoothly walk up with some one-liner he'd overheard at the café the other day. And yet another part wanted to kiss her right then and there. 

However, it was the bumbling, idiotic part of his brain (or what Arthur liked to think was the only part of his brain) that took over, causing him to blurt the first thing that came to mind.

"So you really like Parsnips, yeah?"

The young woman, spun around from her spot, parsnips in hand. Merlin couldn't help but admire the familiar blush that spread across her face then, smiling softly at the way her dark brown eyes widened ever so slightly and how her pink lips parted in surprise.

Merlin faintly hoped she couldn't see the how hungrily his eyes ate the sight of her up. Everything was so familiar about her. The smattering of freckles across the bridge of her nose, the way her light brown hair was all tied up (although the bangs were new), even the way her brows furrowed in confusion…

Merlin smiled.

"So you're a fan of parsnips right?" He reiterated, inwardly cursing himself for making the focus of their first conversation on parsnips of all things. Although, if he remembered their first conversation all those centuries ago…

The young woman shook her head, nearly throwing the roots with the others on the stand in an attempt to free her hands. She wiped her them on her apron almost subconsciously, something Merlin knew to be a nervous tick of hers.

"I-I" The young woman cleared her throat, straightening up. "My boss wanted me to put up the new order of parsnips. The song was just… spontaneous? Honestly, I can barely stand the things"

Merlin's grinned widened.

"Well I thought it was amazing." He tried to say smoothly. But the amusement that flashed through her eyes told him otherwise.

The familiar look on her face made his heart swell. He hadn't known that she'd return with the lot of them. He thought it'd only be Arthur, the Knights, and even Gwen. But he'd never expected...

"I don't think we've been properly introduced." He continued softly, holding out his hand. "I'm Merlin."

The young woman regarded him for a moment before a small smile spread across her lips, small hand reaching for his. Inwardly, he couldn't help but marvel at the fact that their hands still seemed to fit perfectly together, even after all this time.

The young woman met his gaze.

"And I'm Adela."


End file.
